


unbeknownst | n.jm

by joohunni



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Pregnancy, Romance, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohunni/pseuds/joohunni
Summary: [ lowercase intended ]❝he doesn't even know?❞‒  in which jaemin's first love comes back to seoul© joohunni
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, OC/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	1. an intro

when jisung offered to help suji, she hated the idea. not only would he be using his money to help support her and her son, but she would have to move back to south korea. eventually, though, suji found that she'd have no choice but to let her twin brother help her. so, that's where she is today, in the middle of incheon international airport looking for the squirrel boy.

sighing, she held her son's hand tightly as she swiftly guided him through the mass amount of people. her only hope at the moment was that word hadn't gotten out just yet about jisung coming to pick her up. she didn't want anymore stress. she didn't need anymore stress.

 **"mama?"** the small voice came from beside her, causing suji to look down.

**"yes, baby?"**

**"what does that say?"** he asked, pointing to a large sign with suji's name in hangul on it. chuckling, she picked him up before hurrying over there.

 **"it says my name."** she responded quickly, kissing her son on the cheek. once she reached the person holding the sign, she spotted her brother standing there. though, he hadn't been the one holding it. 

**"suji-ah!"** jisung smiled, rushing over to hug his sister... and nephew. no matter how much he thought about it, he found it weird that he was an uncle already. he supported suji and joohyun, of course, but it was still strange to him. hugging him back, the slightly younger female smiled.

 **"hey, jisung."** looking between her brother and joohyun, she cleared her throat before introducing them. **"joohyun, this is your uncle jisung. jisung, this is my son."**

did that feel weird? yes. but, it made the teenager happier than anything. she had wanted kids all her life, just not this early. still, she couldn't imagine a life without the toddler. after the small interaction, the rapper led them to a van that was, no doubt, from jyp entertainment. jisung was a rapper for a boy group called "stray kids." suji had never been more proud than when she got the call from him. despite her having to go live with their grandmother in america, the two had remained close, talking nearly every day.

soon enough, they arrived at an apartment not far from the jyp building. helping her brother carry everything inside, suji flopped onto the couch when they had gotten all of their stuff through the door and settled. closing her eyes for a moment, the young woman let out a small sigh. finally, they had made it. she was back in her home country, and it felt strange. her only hope? no one from her school knew why she left in the first place. when she opened her eyes again, another male walked into the living area from the hallway. looking over at her, he smiled, dimples appearing. he was cute, very cute, but suji assumed he was one of jisung's bandmates. yes, she knew a few of her brother's songs, but she didn't know the members themselves. not their names, appearances, nothing.

the caramel haired man made his way over towards her. suji fixed her position to be upright and sitting instead of laying down, making room for the dude. **"hey, i'm chan. han asked me to help out around here for the first few days."**

groaning, the girl snapped her head around to glare at her brother. **"jisung!"** chan only laughed.

 **"no, it's fine, really. i don't mind helping you out. plus, i like kids."** chan reassured her.

sighing, she looked back over at chan, staying silent for a moment before speaking. **"i'm suji, by the way. and the little man over there is joohyun."** she jerked her head towards her dark haired son, who was currently bugging jisung for a snack. he had curly hair, and his dad's eyes.

the thought of joohyun's father caused suji to frown. she had never told him about joohyun. in fact, after she found out, she ended up leaving right away. sure, it made her feel bad, but there was nothing she could do. besides, what would you say to a dude you had a drunken one night stand with? her gaze traveled to the ground for a moment before falling back on chan. sighing, the korean stood up and made her way towards her brother. however, she stopped short to let out a rather loud yawn. blinking, a light blush covered the girl's face as she looked between her brother and chan.

 **"are you tired?"** jisung asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. she'd shake her head before another yawn escaped her. chuckling, her brother checked the time. it was only 4:30 pm, which explained why it was still light outside. looking back at suji, he motioned to the hallway. **"go get some rest."**

her eyes snapped up from the floor to look at him. **"i can't. not while joohyun is still up."**

 **"yes, you can."** he insisted. **"chan and i can look after joohyun for a little bit."**

**"bu—"**

**"go."** he pointed to the hallway. **"yours is the door on the right."**

sighing in defeat, she bent down and pecked her son on the forehead. **"good night, baby."**

 **"night, mommy!"** the toddler beamed, giving the female a hug. chuckling, she returned it before bidding the two adult males good night. heading down the hallway, she opened the door of her new room. not even bothering to look around, she fell down onto the bed, sinking into the mattress.


	2. reunion

the past few days seemed to have been going just fine, for once in suji's life. sure, she had little friends at the moment, but she had her brother and her son. that was enough for her. smiling, the girl was now making her way to the small grocery store near their apartment. she wanted to thank jisung for helping her out by making his favorite dinner tonight: hot pot. her twin offered to look after joohyun for a little bit while she went out. finally arriving at the store, she walked in, nodding towards the cashier as a small greeting. grabbing a basket, she began making her way through the various different aisles, grabbing the ingredients one by one as she went.

however, she was unaware that someone she indeed knew was also in the store. as he passed by the canned goods section, suji's hair got his eye and he turned to make sure it was actually her. and, much to his surprise, it was. **"han suji?"** he couldn't help but exclaim really loudly, several heads turning towards him.

the said woman spun around to face someone she thought she'd never see again. **"jeno?"** he gave her his infamous eye smile when she recognized him. he walked over to her to avoid shouting across the store. "what are you doing here?"

 **"i could ask you the same thing."** he chuckled, glancing at her basket momentarily before his eyes drew themselves back to his old classmate's slender frame. **"i thought you moved?"**

rubbing the nape of her neck, she responded. **"i.. i did. but, i had to come back..."** "suji, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders. this caused the korean to snap her head up in surprise. she stared at him for a moment before smiling.

 **"jeno, i'm fine."** she chuckled. **"better than i have been since i left... i guess i missed this place more than i realized."**

nodding firmly, jeno backed up a bit before grinning at her. **"we need to catch up soon."** she nodded in agreement, so he continued. **"give me your phone, i'll save my number and then text myself so i have yours. we can plan a time later, i'm sure you're busy."** rolling her eyes, suji handed the boy her phone.

**"busy? when have _i_ ever been busy?"**

**"good point."** he laughed, handing it back to her. moments later, a ding came from his pocket. then another. quirking a brow, he pulled his phone out only to find a text from donghyuck.

**_get your ass back here, we need to start practice._ **

**"i'm sorry, i have to go. catch you later though!"** giving suji a small smile, he waved good-bye to her before completely darting out of her sight. sighing, her smile faded slightly at this small complication. if jeno's still around, would jaemin be here too? more importantly: what would she do if either of them found out. shaking her head, she finished her shopping before heading home.

_this is a big mess._


	3. the park

while joohyun and jisung played on the swings, suji relaxed nearby on a bench, watching the sight happily. it had been about a week since she moved back to seoul, and chan thankfully went back to the dorms. it wasn't that she didn't like chan; he was nice and helpful. she just felt bad that he was helping her and joohyun when he didn't have to, without any form of payment. no matter how hard she tried to pay the older, he kept refusing and saying he was glad to help them out. she was lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about playing here with jeno and jaemin as children. jeno was her oldest friend, and wherever he went so did jaemin. he taunted and teased suji all the time, but she endured it for jeno.

the young girl had gotten so caught up in her mind that she didn't realize said friend had sneaked up on her, until it was too late. **"boo!"** she let out a small yelp of surprise as she spun around to face the smiling boy. rolling her eyes, her head turned to check on joohyun and her brother before looking back to jeno... and jaemin, apparently.

shit. she silently cursed as the two sat down on the bench next to her. **"how do we keep running into each other? this city is huge."** she scoffed playfully, watching as jisung chased after joohyun. the toddler ran towards a jungle gym and started climbing it, laughing like crazy. that made his mother smile, glad he was enjoying himself.

 **"i guess it's just fate!"** jeno beamed, throwing his arm around suji to give her a half hug. letting out a sigh, she shook off his grip, looking over at them.

 **"so what are you two doing here?"** she questioned, resting her chin on her palm, drawing her attention from her two idiots on the playground.

 **"we were on our way to grab something to eat when i spotted you here, looking lonely."** jeno explained, giving her a warm smile that would make most girls swoon. **"so, i thought we would join you."** honestly, hearing those words leave his mouth made the girl's heart swell. she really did miss the days where she would see him on a daily basis. why does he have to be so nice? 

**"of course, though, i obviously couldn't reject the chance to catch up with my bestie."** jaemin cut in, a snarky and sarcastic tone to his voice. suji scoffed irritatingly, rolling her eyes at his antics. _didn't miss that, though._ she thought, glancing back over at joohyun once more.

 **"hey! suji!"** jisung called abruptly, waving her over. joohyun had fallen onto the ground and was crying, making her smile softly.

turning to the boys next to her, she ruffled jeno's hair before saying her goodbyes. **"unfortunately, i have to go. text me sometime, jeno, will you?"** she chuckled, running towards jisung and her son. 

― ❀ ―

watching as she bounced off towards the kid and her brother, han jisung, jaemin sighed. resting his elbows on the back of the bench, he spread his legs out a bit before looking over at his friend. **"when did she get back?"**

 **"uh, maybe a week ago? i'm not really sure."** jeno responded, tearing his eyes from the girl. confused as suji picked up the toddler, kissed him on the cheek, and then started off towards the ice cream parlour, the pink-haired male furrowed his eyebrows. who was that kid? was it suji's? _no, it can't be._ he thought, studying the spot where they had disappeared from view.

 **"na jaemin!"** jeno shouted, tugging on his shoulder. looking over, he realized that he had spaced out, too focused on what was going on with his old... classmate to notice jeno standing up already.

 **"what?"** he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

 **"did you not me hear me?"** _no._ he was too caught up in his mind. **"hyuck wants us back at the dorm. he says that he has something to tell us... _all_ of us."** jeno narrowed his eyes onto jaemin when he emphasized the word "all." quickly, they hurried back to the dormitory building for sm artists, taking the elevator up to the shared dorm with the members of his group.

the entire time jaemin had been thinking too much about suji and that kid, only responding to jeno in grunts and various "yeah"s and "sure"s, pretending he was listening. his friend noticed, only shaking his head and smirking as the elevator dinged, the door automatically opening on their floor. following after the older, he opened up the door, surprised when he spotted mark sitting on the couch. his leg was bouncing up and down, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

renjun was soon dragged out of his room by donghyuck, the two youngest of the bunch trailing after. they were all here - all seven of them - and the only thing left to expect was the resident brat to start explaining why he called this meeting.


End file.
